


【锤基】承生命之重

by ZYL1988



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Thor, Beta !Loki, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: PWP,PWP,PWP，一发完结，一发完结A锤本是一名举重选手（也可能拳击手），伤后退役，养伤期间无所事事的他收到一封邀请函，邀请他给一位画家当模特，报酬任他开。他签了那份劳动合同，报酬打进他的账户，而他也将启程去那位画家家中短住一段时间，合同上写，由于不知道画家什么时候有灵感，他必须在合同期间让画家随时能看见他，好方便创作。B基是一名专门画人像的画家，在业界小有名气，对千篇一律的模特审美疲劳的他要求越来越高，直至无人能如他的眼。他的助手给他物色了新模特，见过本人后他还算满意便同意了。他的画，人脸都被扭曲得不成样子，而当他画完那副画公布于众后，一时间他的身价蹭蹭往上跳。于是有了第二次的邀约，只是，这次出了金钱之外，他还得给他的模特另外的报酬……





	【锤基】承生命之重

属于他的辉煌已经过去了，他留下了一个难以超越的记录，这也算是提前退役的安慰。

他有一间房间专门放属于他的奖杯，奖牌，获奖证书……满满一屋子，都是他洒下的汗水和努力。

他可以休息了。

伤筋动骨一百天，Thor深知这次不好好养身体，他会因为曾经的高度训练导致严重的后遗症，身材走形还不是很严重，怕就怕他的身体机能退化。

临睡前他打开电脑，准备玩一局新上市的的单机游戏，邮箱里有一封邮件，不知道是谁发给他的。

短短两三句话，内容却很丰富。若这封邮件不是经过认证的工作室发出的，他一定会把它当成垃圾邮件删除掉。

给一位专门画人体的画家当模特，报酬任开，条件很诱人，但他不缺钱。

 

Thor按照邮件上的地址和约好的时间来到了那家工作室面试。

但他并不知道从他进门就有人从监控里盯着他。

“我要他。”监控电脑前，一名黑发男子对身旁扎着马尾的女Alpha说。

“我可是给你找了几百个人才找到他，你就一句‘我要他’就把我打发了？”

“花了这么多时间才找到一个人？很光荣？”Loki翻着手机看Thor的资料，“还不是专业的。”

“谁叫你怎么挑剔！”

“是他们太普通。”

 

Thor仔仔细细看了三遍劳动协议，他怎么感觉像卖身一样。

要配合画家的作息时间，要配合画家的灵感，合同期间要让画家随时能找到他……违约了要赔酬劳的十倍。

“每个人都是这么签的，放心。”瓦尔基里看着这个大块头看了合同近半个小时，有点无奈。

“这里没有写合同期限。”只写了画完后劳动协议就作废，但没有具体时间……

“艺术家嘛，有时候灵感来了可能一天就完成了，有时候可能一个月，或者一年。”

“那要是一辈子都画不完呢？”

“酒鬼，跟他说三个月。”Loki通过耳机跟瓦尔基里说。

“三个月后合同作废。”

Thor签了那份劳动合同，不到十分钟，他的卡里多出了一笔钱。

“钱收到了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你家住哪？明天我让人接你，对了，顺便收拾一下行李。”

“为什么要收拾行李？”当个模特而已，怎么还要收拾行李？难道画作地点很远吗？

“为了让他能随时找到你，你得暂住在他家。”

 

Loki为Thor开了门，两人对视那一刻，分别想起了半年前的事情。

“伤好了吗？”Loki帮Thor拉过一个行李箱，带着Thor往里屋走去。

“已经好了。”

“听说你现在在当举重教练？怎么还有时间给我当模特？”

“给你当模特比面对那些学员有趣。”

Loki回头对Thor笑了一下，这让Thor心脏都漏了半拍。

“这是你的房间，我就在你隔壁。”不知不觉他们已经上了二楼，Loki打开了卧室的门，领着Thor进去。

上一次见面时是寒冬，这一次见面时已是盛夏，俩人均穿着薄T恤和牛仔裤。

“把衣服脱了。”

“上一次不是脱过了吗？”

“你也说了是上一次。”

Thor无奈地把上衣裤子乃至内裤都脱掉了，他想起上一次，他和Loki第一次见面，他就让他脱了衣服……

不知道为什么，他感觉这一次Loki比上次检查的更认真了，即使房间里的冷气很足，他的身体也随着Loki抚摸的动作变得燥热。

从胸肌腹肌到肩胛骨腰线，Loki轻柔的动作让他……

“上一次你反应可没那么大。”Loki毫不避讳地看着Thor勃起那物，“你的身体依旧很美。”

留下一句话后，Loki慢悠悠就出了门，留下越来越热的Thor只能去泡冷水澡。

 

一出门，Loki红着一张脸跑进了卧室，他想起第一次时，他让Thor脱了衣服和裤子，他想看看他的身体适合怎样的风格……谁知道他居然连内裤也脱了！

他不是没有画过裸模，但这种没有防备忽然出现的感觉和准备好的感觉是不一样的。这次有了准备，没想到他居然硬了……

 

泡在浴缸里的Thor不禁想起第一次住进Loki家的事情。

那天Loki看完他的身体跟他说了句 “你的身体很美。”

他没有当模特的经验，Loki花了一个多星期的时间教他怎么保持一个姿势不动也不会难受的办法。

画作完成的时间比他们想象中还要快，只用了两个星期，Loki就把画画完了。

合同作废，他要搬出Loki的家，但他喜欢上这个画家了。

Loki只画了他的身体，他的脸部是扭曲的，而当那副画公布于众后，Loki一时名声大噪，各行各业喜欢画的人都希望Loki能为他们画一幅画。

他没想过几个月后Loki会重新找到他，希望他再给他当一次模特。

 

第三天的傍晚，他们吃完饭洗完澡后，Loki搬着画板和颜料来到Thor的房间。

“我来想试试感觉，你就当我不存在。”

『你这么大个人，让我怎么忽视！』

Thor倚着床边玩手机，洗完澡的他换上了睡衣，宽大的睡衣遮挡住了他的身体线条，除了裸露在外的手臂。

这种感觉很奇妙，男男女女的身体，瘦小强壮修长纤细的他都看过，以至于慢慢地审美疲劳，再无创作的灵感。直到遇见Thor，他的身体，是他见过最美的。

身为一个Beta，对信息素免疫的他能招聘任何性别的模特。

“能把衣服脱了吗？”

Thor把上衣脱了，露出精壮的上身。

Loki画画时眼里只有他的作品，他自动屏蔽掉外界，也顾不上外界。

Thor觉得他要疯了，他就这么看着Loki就硬了。

过了十几分钟，Loki要出去拿点什么，Thor趁机翻开了行李箱，把准备好的东西倒进Loki的水杯里。

Loki拿着十几只画笔进来，Thor保持着玩手机的姿势看着Loki喝了一口水。

Beta不是不会发情，只是很少，市面上往往针对Beta的催情药比Alpha和Omega还要多。

 

忽然迸发的灵感让他不想停下来，可不知为何，他热的很，下腹也有一股热流涌动。

“今天就到这里吧，晚安。”他已经预感到发生了什么，他可能发情了，他不能再呆在这里了。

Thor快步走向Loki，在Loki碰到门把手前把Loki压在了门上，禁锢住Loki的手，低头吻住了他。

Loki的扭曲挣扎对Thor来说就像挠痒一般，他从后面把手伸进了Loki的裤子，顺着臀缝摸到了那个湿漉漉的穴口。药效发挥的很快，肠液已经从穴里流了出来，他的手指在穴口打转，嘴唇侵略着Loki的嘴巴里多余的空气。

伸了一根手指进去一点点之后，Loki用尽全力的挣扎让Thor的手指退了出来，嘴唇一阵刺痛，血腥味在两人嘴里蔓延。

Loki咬破了Thor的下唇，他的四肢被Thor控制着使不上力，而Thor并没有停下他的动作，反而变本加厉地往Loki后穴插入两根手指不停挖扣搅动。

“唔……”Loki发出了小小声的呻吟。

“你说，报酬任我开。这次我不要钱，我要你。”Thor松开Loki的唇，得以呼吸的他大口的大口的喘着气，他的面色潮红，眼神也有些迷离。

“给我，好吗？”Thor放开了Loki的手揽住了他的腰，他添祗着Loki的喉结，在那白皙的脖子上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。

“嗯。”

Thor脱掉了Loki的裤子慢慢蹲下，含住他硬立的肉柱时手上的动作也逐渐加快，一手摸上Loki藏在上衣下的乳蒂拉扯揉搓，这一系列动作惹得Loki微微颤抖，喘息声也愈发粗重。

这种感觉很曼妙，一时的欲望击败了他多年理智，无论是那炙热的口腔还是那有茧子的手指都迫使他为那人打开身体。

“Thor……”Loki按住了Thor的脖子，扯着他的头发，嘴里低吟着正在做坏事的人。

在Thor往后穴插入三根手指并成功找到那敏感点时，他抽插着后穴，按压着那个凸点，在一次深喉后，他把Loki的精液吞入了腹中。

他抽出手，把手上的液体抹在Loki的腿根，起身撕开那薄薄的上衣，咬住没被他揉捏的乳蒂，舌尖在乳晕打转，时而牙齿啃咬乳尖，牵引着Loki的腿勾住他的腰，Thor脱下那碍事的裤子，把硬胀到疼痛的阴茎抵在Loki流水的穴口。

“套……”意乱情迷又经过高潮的Loki早已软下了身子，他环住Thor的脖子，湿漉漉的眼睛看上去像极了深林中的小鹿。

“你有吗？”

“没……”

Thor一个挺身插入了一半，Loki疼的在Thor后背挠了几道红痕。

他双手捏着Loki的臀瓣把Loki抱了起来，整根没入，没了支点的Loki双腿缠上Thor的腰，双手紧搂住Thor的脖子。

“疼吗？”

“嗯……”他可能生来没有眼泪，眼眶红的像兔子一样了，却没一颗眼泪掉下来。

Loki微微低头吻上了Thor，他的手指在Thor腺体处摩挲，Alpha的信息素早已充斥整间屋子，满满的，初雪融化的味道。

Thor抱着Loki缓缓抽动，这个吻Loki占据了优势，Thor被撩动的只想狠狠操干他，最好能操晕他，让他趴在自己身上美美的睡上一觉。

淫靡的水声和抽动插入的声音冲击着两人的耳膜，Thor捏着Loki的臀瓣狠狠地抽插着那流水的小口，Loki身上唯一的支点就是结合处Thor的分身，前举重选手的力量不可忽视，Loki相信这个姿势再来两个小时Thor也不会累。

“Thor~唔~呜……”随着Thor的动作，Loki呻吟的声音染上了一丝娇媚。

“别的模特也会这样吗？你也会为他们打开双腿吗？让他们与你融为一体吗？”Thor有着绝世好腰与Alpha专属的耐力，大开大合十几个回合后，他一遍一遍的碾着Loki甬道里的敏感点，Beta藏在直肠里的生殖腔口已经打开，只有他想，Loki就能为他怀上孩子。

“不，啊……不会，只有你。”

“我也只有你。”

Thor的龟头挤进了Loki的生殖腔，那人的身体都在颤抖。

“不要，不要这样。”Loki哭咽着嗓子，好看的碧绿眸子满是祈求。

Thor离开了Loki的生殖腔，一轮抽插后Loki的甬道已经完全适应了他的分身，每每碾过Loki敏感点时它就像一张小嘴一样，紧紧含住他的阴茎。

最后Thor把滚烫的精液射在了外面。

 

“渴不渴，要不要喝点水？”Thor把Loki抱回床上，把空调的温度调高了两度。

“好。”Loki懒洋洋地窝在床上，要不是他平时经常健身，非得被Thor拆散架不可。就是屁股和腰有点疼，缓缓再去洗澡。

Loki从Thor手上接过那杯水，一饮而尽。

“刚刚的事情就当没发生，睡一觉之后我们都忘了吧。”

Beta不似Omega一般，他们对Alpha没有那么渴望，即使在腔内成结，那也只是临时标记而已。发情期对他们也没有那么煎熬，完全可以用手或者一些道具在后穴来一次高潮就度过了。

显然，Loki把Thor当成了发情时的炮友亦或者是按摩棒……

“你，会喜欢我吗？真心的……”Thor坐在床边，拨弄Loki额角的碎发。

乘人之危只能一时拥有，他想，他想和他一起生活，永远。

Loki看着Thor的眼睛，很温柔很深情还有掩盖不住的爱意。他想起刚开始的时候，他不会摆姿势也不会固定姿势，他手把手的教他，帮他纠正坐姿让他不那么难受。这个比他还大上两岁的Alpha会因为他的触碰而红了脸，连眼睛也不敢在他身上停留。

那时他以为他是害羞，没想到，这人盯上自己这么久了。

上一次的画作地点在他的海边别墅，那片属于他的私人海滩作为了画的背景。

大海的颜色与他的眼眸色极为接近，深邃神秘。

他会真心喜欢他吗？甘愿一辈子在他身下吗？愿意让这双深邃的蓝眼睛里只有他吗？愿意让这深情温柔的面容只为他吗？

“我会。”Loki握住Thor的手，亲吻了一下。

他会的，哪怕没有今天的事情，他也会爱上Thor，这人身上有着一股魅力不停地诱惑着他，让他不受控的靠近。

Thor的脸又红了……

Loki觉得有点不对劲，分化后他有过几次发情期，一般都是用按摩棒刺激过就没事了，和Thor做可比他自己用按摩棒爽的多……他的内穴也不止高潮了一次。

可怎么他越来越想要，他的穴口不受控的收缩期望被填满，这感觉很不对劲，不该是这样的……

Loki皱着眉抓着床单，眼角扫过那空的水杯，恍然大悟。

“你给我下药了？”Loki惊呼，是，一定是，他喝了一口水就有了发情前兆，刚刚他喝了一杯，反应才会这么激烈。

“嗯，就一点点……”Loki的信息素是书墨味，很淡很淡，Thor咽了口口水，翻身上床从背后抱住了Loki，“抱歉。”

Thor下身抵着Loki的臀部，火热的巨物抵着他的臀瓣，他想要，真的想。

Loki翻身压在Thor身上，随手拿起Thor脱掉的睡衣，“撕开它。”

Thor把衣服撕成两半，Loki分别用衣物绑住了Thor的手和蒙住了他的眼睛。

“不许挣扎，否则我就去隔壁找别的男人。”

他扶着Thor硬邦邦的巨物对准穴口缓缓坐下，刚刚经过一次人事的甬道很好的包容着那根巨物，被填满的Loki满意的闷哼了一声。

比刚刚更湿滑的穴道吞吐着他的阴茎，收缩有力的紧致更是比刚刚爽上几分，身上人的臀瓣因为起伏拍打着他的身体，眼睛被蒙住的漆暗让感知变得神秘。

胸口被软软的舌头轻舔着，被扯咬着，另一边被拉扯扣挖着，真特么刺激。

Loki模仿婴儿吸吮母乳的样子吮着Thor的乳尖，闷哼声和喘息声在他的上方响起。

“嗯唔~”Loki下身动的很快，他咬住Thor耳垂，用最软糯妩媚的呻吟在Thor耳边勾引他。

“呼……宝贝，嗯~”Thor挣开手上的束缚把Loki压在身下，他扯掉蒙在眼上的衣服，低头看了看交合出的水渍。

“看来你想我去找别人了。”

“只要你还有力气。”

Thor拿回主动权，他咬住Loki的耳朵，自然的喘息和下身用力的撞击，他的耳边是Loki一声比一声高的呻吟。

“Thor~啊~Thor……要，我要……”Loki双腿再次缠上Thor的腰，穴道快频率的收缩让Thor快速进出他的穴道。

“要什么？我不知道。”

“要你进来~唔~进来……”

Thor再次挤进了Loki的生殖腔，“别怕，我不会不要你。”Thor安抚着颤抖的Loki，一个又一个安抚性的吻落在Loki的鼻尖，额头，脸颊……

生殖腔内更紧致更湿热，Thor抬起Loki的腰让两人贴的更紧，随着Thor的抽插，生殖腔内涌出一股热流，Loki穴道痉挛抽搐，Thor就这样把Loki翻了过来，一百八十度的转体碾过Loki每一个敏感点，生理泪水从Loki眼眶落下。

“Loki，我可以射在里面吗？”Thor扣着Loki的腰问。

“嗯呐~啊~唔呜~”

『听不清，反正你嗯了，我就当你答应了。』

Thor拍了拍Loki那被他捏红的臀瓣，拍一下穴里就紧缩一下，Loki的穴道早就完全软化为他打开，肠液和生殖腔的热流更是让穴道越发湿热。

他一边在Loki后颈与蝴蝶骨处留下痕迹，一边操弄着Loki的生殖腔道。

当Loki把白浊撒在他手里时，他也将精液填满了Loki的生殖腔。

 

最后他们不知道翻云覆雨了多少次，不知道用了多少姿势，当他成功把Loki操晕在床上时，Loki确实也趴在了他的身上睡着了。

Thor揽着Loki的腰，看着Loki睡颜不禁想到他总说他的身体好看。

『其实，你的身体比我的好看多了，Loki。』


End file.
